Broken Road
by CSI4lyfNCIS13
Summary: Song fic. They have gone of track so many times not following the signs but in the end God blessed the broken road so that they found their way to each other like it was always supposed to be.


**Hey guys,**

**This is my first NCIS fic. Just one thing u guys should know. I am a die hard Tony and Ziva shipper in NCIS. I also support McGee/Abby and Gibbs/Jenny. I think Michael Weatherly is hottt and Cote de Pablo is one of da prettiest girls I have ever seen aside from the couple Eddie Cahill and Emmaline Vaguier. (aka Don Flack and Jessica Angell from CSI: New York) Not sure the spellings are accurate but whatever. Enjoy and please take some time to review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the song 'Bless The Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts although if anybody cares NCIS would be a great birthday gift *hint, hint***

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago****  
****Hoping I would find true love along the broken road****  
****But I got lost a time or two****  
****Wiped my brow and kept pushing through****  
****I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

Tony lifted his head to see his Israeli ex Mossad partner, her long brunette hair beside her face as she bit her lip and concentrated on her paperwork. Like every time he saw Ziva a feeling of calm settled over him very much unlike the time when she stayed back in Tel Aviv. He did not know how many times but every night he would wake up dreaming that Ziva was still in Israel and still at the torturous hands of Saleem. That day when she had apologized and kissed his cheek, it was the first time in months that he genuinely was happy. Not even with Jeanne or any of the other women he had been with had the ability to push him like she did. He loved her, had realized it while the undercover assignment. The way he loved her and the way he claimed to love Jeanne were very different. He had fooled himself into thinking him and the doctor would ever work. He had gotten lost and out of all people Ziva had taken the initiative to care. Tell him that he would get over it. When he lost his shot with Jeanne he didn't realize Ziva had always supported and shouldered him. He didn't see how every sign had pointed to her.****

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
****Every long lost dream led me to where you are****  
****Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars****  
****Pointing me on my way into your loving arms****  
****This much I know is true****  
****That God blessed the broken road****  
****That led me straight to you**

Ziva could feel Tony's gaze on her. Instead of lifting her head to meet his and revert his stare she kept her head down. His staring wasn't creepy or new. In fact ever since she came back from Somalia he has been doing it more often. Paperwork in the office, drinks after work, going up and down in the elevator his eyes always seemed to be on her. Even as she had noticed when a blond bimbo in a dress that belonged in a porn movie had slid up to him and asking while he was talking to Ziva, Abby having dragged an unfortunate McGee to the dance floor he had only taken a brief second to look at her face and politely decline the company and immediately turned his attention to Ziva and in his charming voice dished out with the lopsided grin she found annoying and at the same time adoring he said "So Zee-vah…" When she had apologized in the bathroom and told him he was the one that always had her six it was the most sincerest thing she had ever meant or said. Michael Rivkin had been second best. She had only dated him because the assassin had thought she didn't have a chance with the man that really captured her interest. A sandy blond hair, emerald eyed, playboy, kick-ass investigator who happened to be her partner.****

**I think about the years I spent just passing through****  
****I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you****  
****But you just smile and take my hand****  
****You've been there you understand****  
****It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

Tony keeps staring at Ziva thinking about the years when he hadn't met her. How had he even survived? What was his reason to get up in the morning and come to work? Now all he could remember was waking up to see his beautiful exotic partner. Long brown hair, sun kissed skin, chocolate brown eyes, English covered accent, cute idiom slip ups. He wished he would go back in time to his play boy self and make him understand Ziva was the one for him. That he could take back all the time he had used chasing different women, contemplating his feelings for her and give that time to her. But Tony reassures himself that she hasn't run yet and when they do reveal their feeling (cause who doubts that?) a greater paln will emerge. One were there are kids. Heartbreaking looks that come from him and Ziva, little mini ninja's that run all over the house with the white picket fence. Dog that digs up the flower. Yes, Tony DiNozzo promises himself that one day he will give Ziva David the American dream.****

_**[Chorus]**_****

**Now I'm just rolling home****  
****Into my lover's arms****  
****This much I know is true****  
****That God blessed the broken road****  
****That led me straight to you**

As soon as Gibbs announces that it's time to leave Tony springs after Ziva calling a hurried good-bye after her gentle one and barely catches the elevator as the doors close. As the doors close to McGee's and Gibb's curious eyes Tony stood in the confined space next to Ziva. Wisps of mixed fruits come from Ziva's recently washed hair and taunts Tony. Waiting a fraction of a second he starts a conversation.

"So Zee-vah" he draws out her name.

"Yes To-nee" she does the same.

He looks at her and smiles "Any plans for tonight?"

"Actually yes" she says as his heart sinks.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he tries to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"Thing Tony. Who's the lucky thing." She corrected. At his confused gaze she chuckled and corrected him "It's a date with my hot tub."

X-rated images filled his head as he coyly asked "Room for one more?"

"Sorry but three's a crowd" she said smiling at her mastered idiom.

"Good one. But what about considering dumping that date and joining me on mine?" he asked nervously.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Tony DiNozzo?" Ziva asked keeping the happiness in her voice contained.

"If you call pizza, movie and good company a date" he said shyly looking at her.

"I think I'd like that." Ziva nodded, her curls bouncing as the elevator doors opened. "I'll meet you at your apartment in fifteen minutes."

"More like ten" he called joking about her driving "I'll order the pizza" he said as she they got ready to split up and go to each other's car. Ziva nodded once more and looked at him before leaning closer and brushing a brief kiss across his cheek. "See you in ten" she murmured, her warm breath close to his ear. He just nodded as Tony watched the love of his life get into her car and drive away. Before getting into his car and following her example. Not having to give a label on the date because knowing what they had could not be defined because it ran so much deeper. ****

**That God blessed the broken road****  
****That led me straight to you.**

**So what did you guys think? Please review.**


End file.
